


Because I Love You

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis takes Prompto out on a date that makes Prompto cry from being so happy.





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Promiscuous_Pidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promiscuous_Pidge/gifts).



> not beta read lol you'll probably be able to tell please forgive me i wrote most of this at 1 am

Prompto sprawls across Noctis’ couch, head falling into the Prince’s lap. “Noct I’m bored,” he whines, drawing out the ‘o’s to sound more whiny and maybe convince his boyfriend to do something. “When are we gonna go on a date? I really like when we go out and have fun together.” 

Noctis’ hand instinctively falls to Prompto’s head to stroke his hair, but it’s obvious he’s not listening. He’s sucked into the movie that he had put on to be background noise. “Noctis. Noct. Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Prompto isn’t used to being ignored, usually Noctis makes a point of paying attention to him. Prompto sits up and blocks his view of the tv, and that seems to finally pull him out of it. 

“Hey! I was watching that!” Noctis crosses his arms over his chest. 

“You’re being unusually distracted, is something up?” Prompto asks, a small smile on his face. “I offered that we should go on a date and you didn’t even look at me. Usually you blush but get excited when I want to go out somewhere.” 

“Oh…I didn’t even hear you. I was thinking I guess, not even really watching the movie. I would love to go on a date, and I know the perfect place.” Noctis smiles softly and leans forward, kissing Prompto on the lips. “But I want to finish my movie first.” He pushes the blond down into his lap again and is soon lost to the world once more. Prompto rolls his eyes and then drifts off for a nap, nuzzling against Noctis’ stomach as he does so. 

Prompto groans softly when he’s shaken awake a few hours later. Noctis’ sweet laugh invades the grogginess, and Prompto slowly sits up, yawning. “Why’d you wake me?” he asks, pouting slightly. He stretches his arms over his head, groaning quietly at the feeling in his muscles. Sleeping on a cramped couch is not the best idea. Noctis stands up. 

“Other than the fact that you drooled all over my pants? If we don’t leave soon, the place I want to take you will close, and while I technically could force them to stay open, that wouldn’t be fair. So go clean up your face while I change my pants and then we’ll head out.” Noctis stands, smug about the embarrassed flush on Prompto’s cheeks. He laughs quietly when Prompto wipes at his face, then rolls his eyes, walking away. 

When he comes back out, Prompto is wearing an oversized hoodie over his outfit, and his glasses are back on. He looks up from his phone and smiles brightly. “So where are we goin, Noct?” He puts his phone in his pocket and slides his feet into his shoes. “Or is it a surprise? Don’t get me wrong, I love surprises as much as the next guy, but I also really like to know, y’know?” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it. It is a surprise, but you’ll like it, I guarantee it.” Noctis puts on his own shoes then grabs the keys to his car. He listens to Prompto chattering on the way to the shop, a smile on his face. He loves that his boyfriend will tell him just about everything, even if he doesn’t understand it. And it makes him happier when Prompto takes the time to explain it, because it means that it’s important to him that Noctis understands. 

“We’re here,” he says when there’s a dip in conversation. Prompto looks up at the place and raises an eyebrow. 

“A camera shop? Won’t this be pretty boring for you?” 

“Eh, I took you to a fishing shop, then fishing, and you put up with it. The least I could do is let you show me a bunch of cameras and tell me what's cool about them. And maybe tomorrow we could go out on like, a photography date or something. Drive down to Galdin, or maybe even Caem?” Noctis offers, his heart swelling when he sees how excited Prompto is about the idea. “Maybe both?” 

Prompto nods energetically. He practically leaps from the car after the reassurance and heads inside before Noctis even has the chance to get out. He follows soon after and watches Prompto pick up camera after camera. “See anything you really like?” he asks, trying not to show the fact that he’s gonna buy whichever one Prompto expresses wanting the most. 

Prompto nods, dragging Noctis over to the newest model from his favourite brand. He excitedly explains about the new features and the different colours the model was released in. Then he launches into the different lense designs and types and what they can do and completely loses Noctis, but Noctis doesn’t care. He just smiles and nods like he has any idea what Prompto is talking about. When Prompto excuses himself to go to the bathroom, Noctis dashes to the clerk.

“Okay, I’m gonna buy that camera, but I need it to be a surprise at the end of this date, alright? So I’ll give you the money for it and every lens that goes with it, and then listen in on the conversation until I get what colour he wants the camera in, and then get that one,” Noctis says in a rush. The clerk nods, but her eyes are a little wide. Noctis pays immediately, sighing softly in relief when Prompto comes out once the transaction is done. 

“Hey babe, what colour would that camera look best in?” Noctis isn’t subtle, and he’s never tried to be. Perhaps he could’ve asked with more tact if he wanted to, but things get muddled that way. Prompto hums softly in thought and then looks at the different colours displayed. It’s a good thing for him his boyfriend can be pretty dense sometimes. 

“I personally liked the dark red, but the purple is nice too. If I bought it, though, I’d get myself the dark blue because it reminds me of you.” Prompto smiles happily and kisses Noctis’ cheek, drawing a dark blush onto the Prince’s face. “The store closes in a few minutes, we should leave.” Prompto grabs Noctis’ hand and starts for the door, confused when Noctis doesn’t follow. 

“I got you something, come on. I had her keep it at the counter so that I didn’t give it away.” Noctis smiles softly as he leads Prompto to the front. The woman puts the bag on the counter and thanks them for their business before finishing up closing activities. Noctis walks Prompto out to the car then hands him the bag. 

“Open it! I wanna record your face when you see it,” Noctis says, a smile on his face. He turns on the phone camera, prompting an embarrassed blush from Prompto. 

“Urg, just this once, alright? You know I don’t like getting my picture taken…” Prompto opens the bag and the blood drains from his face. “You bought me the camera? It was fucking expensive, Noct! I can’t accept this!” 

“Aw, babe, it’s a present. It’s alright! I really want you to have it,” Noctis assures. Prompto nods slightly, tears welling into his eyes as he stares in shock at everything Noctis bought for him. 

“I can’t believe you spent this much on me,” he whispers, voice shaking. The tears finally spill down his cheeks. “I must mean a lot to you.” 

“You do…are you okay?” Noctis’ voice shows his concern. 

“I’m just so fucking happy right now, I’ve wanted this camera for so long and now I have it and you’re just the best like what the fuck.” Prompto smiles brightly, kissing Noctis messily. The tears drip between their lips. “You’re the best, thank you so much.” 

“Anything for you, Prom,” Noctis responds, smiling as well. He didn’t know he could love someone so much, but here they are. And he wouldn’t ever change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> When your only prompt is 'prompto crying happy tears' the fluff gets away from you


End file.
